Troika
by lonewolfno1
Summary: In the distant future, three cryogenic capsules have been found on Earth. Now the G.O.T.T. has been requested to deliver an antidote to an ancient poison to save those contained within. Nobody thought they would be picking up new operatives as well.


RANMA GRADE

Prolougue

"Access Armbruster File Codename: Troika"

_S-level clearance Required. Input I.D._

"Identity Armbruster."

_Input Password._

"Password Mercredi."

_Processing. Stand by._

_Access granted. Welcome ES Member Armbruster._

_Uploading File Troika. _

_Special Access Record for ES Team Troika. _

_Team Members Classified as P-Level._

_Member Identities:_

_Saotome, Ranma Code-named Stallion_

_Tendo, Nabiki Code-named Mercury_

_Tendo, Kasumi Code-named Serenity_

_Playing File:_

The following report is taken from the personal records of Auditor Armbruster. As far as official channels and agencies are concerned, the account of what follows never happened and the ES Members listed within never existed. However, it is my opinion that to simply disavow the deeds, let alone the very existence, of such extraordinary individuals serves no other purpose and merely dishonors them. Therefore, it is with great risk that I submit this account what was arguably the most skilled and efficient ES Team to ever serve the G.O.T.T.

This team has the great honor of being the only three member team that this organization has ever employed. That, however, is not the only thing that makes this team unique. The skills of the ES Members were so powerful and unique that a whole new Class Level was created: P-Level. The P was designated for the ancient Earth word PHANTOM. In other words, these agents never existed.

The members were as follows:

Saotome, Ranma: Code-named Stallion. Age 18.

Stallion was, by all accounts, the epitome of the male human specimen. Physically fit beyond all expectations, he baffled scientists time and time again with his strength, speed, and physical ability. Even ES-Member Éclair, with her Power ability, was constantly overmatched by Stallion in both strength and speed during their many combat training sessions. His Ability was classified as Prowess.

Another aspect that all G.O.T.T. researchers were at a loss to explain was his aqua transsexual abilities. By his account, he acquired what he called a "Jusenkyo curse" during a training journey at the age of 16. The result became the ability to shift to female gender at the application of water below 65 degrees Fahrenheit with warmer temperatures reversing the change back to male.

Further research yielded no record of a Jusenkyo training grounds ever existing.

It should also be noted that Stallion was reported on occasion to demonstrate the ability to manipulate energy as a weapon; however no definitive proof has ever been put forward. Similarly, all accounts of a mental berserker state identified only as neko-ken has been dismissed as mere rumor.

Because of his abilities, Stallion was commonly the physical fighter of his team. He was never known to use weapons of any kind unless absolutely forced to. Due to his heightened instincts, he also quickly became known as the best pilot ever to operate an ES Cruiser.

Tendo, Nabiki: Code-named Mercury. Age 19.

Mercury was the younger of the two sisters assigned to this team. Upon first observation, one might believe that this girl was a cyborg or other automaton as she appeared to show no signs of feeling any emotion whatsoever. After extensive tests, it can positively be shown that Mercury was 100 human.

Mercury is classified as possessing the Ability Strategy. As the name suggests, the Ability Strategy denotes Mercury's prowess to absorb high concentrations of information and intelligence at a rapid pace and quickly deduce numerous paths and plans to ensure the success of the team's assigned missions. Along with this, Mercury also was highly proficient at the gathering of such information through various means. The only reason she is not classified as possessing the same abilities as ES-Members Lumierre and Tweedledee is that, while proficient in computer access and hacking, Mercury did not have the means to integrate her mind into the various networks available and thus was limited to manual means. In my humble opinion, this makes her accomplishments all the more impressive.

During ship operations, Mercury was known for her abilities as a tactician and gunner. Her Ability allowed her to always stay one step ahead of any opponents or enemies the team encountered. She was always seen to take charge of any negotiations, diplomatic or otherwise.

Tendo, Kasumi: Code-named Serenity. Age 21.

Rounding out this unique three person team was Serenity. If Mercury was the brains and Stallion the brawn of this team then it would be safe to say that Serenity was the cohesion that held the team together.

Serenity was especially gifted in that she is classified as having possessed two distinct Abilities: Calm and Integrate.

Her first and most dominant Ability was Calm. With it, Serenity was able to produce a mental wave that, when used, would make all persons in the affected area lose any and all violent or irrational tendencies. This Ability proved instrumental in several successful diplomatic missions as well as bringing about acceptable outcomes during times of civil unrest. It also rumored that it was useful in keeping the ES team together on a number of occasions though these reports are unverified.

Her second Ability, Integrate, was a most unique talent. It allowed Serenity to become one with any area that she opened herself to. During times of use, Serenity would literally be able to know any and all events occurring within the vicinity of the area she Integrated with. No assassination mission has ever been recorded as being successful whenever the Troika ES-Team was assigned the protective duties.

Duties aboard ship for Serenity consisted of navigation, communication, and sensor reading. Due to her Integrate Ability, a special upgrade was designed into the team's vessel.

Just as this team was unique and special unto itself, so also was it's equipment.

The ES-Cruiser assigned to them was an experimental model and had numerous technological innovations installed into it's hull and outfit. One of these was a neural communication net which allowed each member of the crew to communicate on a telepathic level with each other making possible the more efficient flow of information between them. The ship was also more heavily armored than a standard ES-cruiser and carried approximately 30 more armament as well. Newly innovative inertial dampeners and thrusters made it the most maneuverable ship in the G.O.T.T. fleet.

Perhaps the most extraordinary feature this ship had to offer was a small chamber specifically designed for ES-Member Serenity's Integrate Ability. During times of necessity, specifically combat or repair, Serenity would enter this chamber and fully merge her mind with that of the vessel. In essence, they would become one mind and being. This allowed Serenity to see everything that the ship's sensors would log instantaneously, internally as well as externally. In this state, she could also take complete control over all shipboard functions and communications should one of her fellow team members become incapacitated. During these times of conflict, Stallion and Mercury would occupy the standard battle bridge as pilot and tactical, respectively.

The name, given to the ship by Stallion, was Warhammer.

Much mystery and debate surround a number of their missions as well as their appearance and later disappearance from the galaxy itself.

Nothing was more shocking and unique about this group than their origins for all three ES-Members are recorded as to have originated from Earth.

In other words, this team of ES-Members were in fact NOUVLESSE.

A.N.

Well, what do you think? Like it or loathe it? Let me know.

I finally found time to do so more writing. Yes I know it has been a while for me. Unfortunately, this time came right after I had got done watching the entire KiddyGrade series so once again I got sidetracked off my other stories.

Speaking of other stories, Hogwarts ½ is about to be rewritten so it should be coming down soon to be replaced later. Several reasons for this, most of all being, after I read the final to books of the Harry Potter series, I decided I didn't want to change too much along the storyline. There will be some changes but hopefully, they won't be too drastic. Also I found myself agreeing with one prereader in that I had too many characters all of a sudden be witches and wizards and I couldn't explain away the part I wrote about magic not truly existing in the Ranma world. So please bear with me and I hope you will like the rewrite better.

Until next time, JA NE


End file.
